


Horns

by stardust_writings



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, but not really, gay my friends, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writings/pseuds/stardust_writings
Summary: "All of you play a ridiculous game of who deserves what, when in reality none of you deserve anything."-[I suck at summaries, give it a chance?]





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> "War does not determine who is right; only who is left."   
> -Bertrand Russel

Tyrion Lannister advised his queen against meeting with the Boudicca clan. They were known for their ruthless retaliation against any person who tried to convert them to modern society or dare to control them. The Mad King held a fondness for the clan as they would kill his enemies on sight if they crossed through their territory and in exchange the king would leave them alone. When Robert Baratheon sent a messenger to deliver the news of the new king and to demand their leader bend the knee, their response was to send the messenger's severed head and a tortured knight back to King's Landing, as it only takes one man to deliver a message. Luckily King Robert took this as a sign to steer clear of any communication with the Boudiccan people. Yet, it would seem that the tales and notions of just how deadly these people were wasn't swaying Daenerys Targaryen's option to become allies.

The Targaryen queen tried sending a crow forward in order to send a message of a desire to have an assembly, but the crow was returned with one less leg. This was the kindest way the Boudiccan people had to say: fuck off. Daenerys didn't seem to understand that. She tried again to contact them, this time by sending three of her Unsullied men. Luckily they all returned, but each badly injured. One had his mouth sewn shut with leather, another no longer had his eyes, and the last man's feet were severely burnt to the bone.

Daenerys was far from amused the moment she witnessed her men walk into the throne room at Dragonstone. Fury ran through her veins as she felt like she was starting from the beginning, having to prove her worth and value to someone in order to be taken seriously. She has come far from being a simple girl being sold into a marriage, earning titles that gave her the belief that she can take back what was rightfully hers. Her children and close friends being the cruel reminder that the world needed to be changed. And she wasn't going to let a clan of a mere one thousand stop her from achieving her destiny.

This determination and recklessness, according to Tyrion, is what lead to Daenerys traveling to where the clan resides. Her counsel was not amused with the idea of their queen playing a form of roulette with her life, just to gain the allegiance of a barbaric group of people who weren't known for their kindness. The only comfort some had were the fact that Daenerys's children would be joining them on the adventure, the only reason why was because the sight of them could make a grown man piss his pants in a second. Though Tyrion again held his doubts that grew the moment he witnessed the grown dragons circling in the air.

"They aren't going to shoot them down," Daenerys comforted Tyrion as they began to walk through the wilderness, the group decided it would be best to go by foot instead of air the moment they landed on the shores.

"They can try their damnest. None of them have seen a dragon. Who's to say they will not respond the same way they do to strangers coming onto their land?" The Hand of the Queen tried to reason as he struggled to keep up with his queen's pace. Every fiber in his body kept urging him to turn back to the ships. His mind kept coming up with gruesome, descriptive thoughts of the possible outcomes that could happen once they reached the clan.

"We know nothing of these people, we don't know who their leader is either. These people are what others call savages, you've heard the stories and seen what they can do," he attempted again to make Daenerys change her mind.

"People said the same about the Dothraki," the woman argued back with a sigh, tugging at the hem of her dress that kept getting stuck in the branches that had fallen to the ground.

"Yes, but the Dothraki never sewn mouths shut, carved out eyes, and tortured others in order to send a simple message that could be written out in words," Tyrion listed off.

Silence engulfed the two as Daenerys struggled to think of a response other than a simple hum. She didn't want to think that this was a bad decision, and needed to believe that this would turn out well. The Boudicca people, much like the Dothraki, were widely known for their fighting skills. The very few times they fought in battle, the clan managed to strike their enemies down in a river of blood.

It wasn't until hours had passed when they received their first sign that the clan resided in the area. The headless, naked bodies of men and women hung from the trees by their wrists, swaying in the wind. What appeared to be almost a hundred bodies caused a tight feeling of disgust to appear in Daenerys's throat as she tightly gripped onto Missandei's hand. She expected to see something not to her liking, but this was far beyond her expectations. This was horrifying. The body count grew as they walked deeper and deeper into the woods, though now instead of hanging some were either carelessly laying on the forest floor or pinned to trees by spears striking their stomachs.

Suddenly the group caught the sight a fire, burning brightly with people surrounding it. As if on cue the moment Daenerys took a step towards the direction of the fire an arrow flew through the air, embedding in the tree right behind her. Just mere inches from where her pale throat had resided moments before.. Dozens of men emerged from the trees, each aiming a weapon towards the group. Greyworm took his position in front of the queen along with five other Unsullied men who quickly raised their spears in a defensive position. No one said a word as the group of strangers, who one could only assume were a part of the Boudiccan people, slowly circled around the group as if a predator taunting its prey.

Tyrion took a shaking step forward, "we only want a counsel with your leader."

One man who appeared to have dried blood smeared across his face in a diagonal fashion took a step closer to the dwarf. A curved sword dangled threateningly against the man's right thigh, and in his hand was a bloody dagger. He began to move his dagger between his knuckles as he finally stood only a few steps away from Tyrion, who's heart was beating at an alarming rate.

The man looked down with a sickening smile, as if thinking of ways to carve the small one up. That was until he began to speak in a language that seemed to startle Missandei, the woman who seemed to be able to speak every language, couldn't even grasp one word of what the man was saying. The other Boudiccan men spoke back before silence fell upon the people again. For once Daenerys couldn't think of anything to say as she watched the man bend down and rest the tip of his dagger against her advisor's cheek.

"Our leader would love to meet the infamous imp," the man's voice was coarse and broken as if the common tongue was not his most practiced language, "and of course they will want to meet the dragon bitch."

Daenerys was now thinking of any possible way to turn back time. Coming here was a mistake.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And now, born from the ashes, she's a warrior in bloodied black."  
> -Amie Kaufman

The moment the Targaryen queen entered the Boudicca's camp she realized just how terrible the idea of traveling to this land truly was. The prying eyes of the people who occupied the area seemed to almost burn into the her pale flesh. It seemed to be a common trait of for them to have blood marked on their faces, some had only some smeared across their cheeks while others covered their whole faces with the crimson liquid. There were a few children, one that caught Daenerys eye was a small girl who looked to be no older than ten. She was laughing as she sucked on a meatless bone. Even the children were terrifying. Looking to the sky she hoped her own children's safety and wished for them to stay near the ships.

The group were forced to enter a tent. The tent was a rather large one, inside were a dozen of men and women all cladded in battle gear and blood smeared over their faces and any exposing skin. They were speaking in a harsh language that was foreign to the companies ears. Missandei stood closer to her queen and reached out to take her hand for comfort as she felt Greyworm's chest hit her back almost as a way to let her know he was there. If she were to die, she thought, she would proudly die with her family.

Tyrion held other thoughts. He wasn't thinking of death, the only thing on his mind was how he was going to get Daenerys out of this mess. Watching the Boudiccan subjects closely as they made a U shape nearly surrounding them. His heart racing against his chest as he took a step in front of his queen, as if he could somehow protect her with his small body. Never before has he wished so hard to the seven gods that he was an average sized man, than in this moment.

A woman who's shaved head held black designs stepped forward, smirking at the company. She spoke in her mother tongue in such a mocking tone that one didn't need a translator to understand the premise of what she was saying. A laugh erupted from another woman in the tent who's hair on her left side was chopped to her chin while the other side went down to her breasts and was missing both eyes. The eyeless woman responded, making a gesture with her hand as if trying to determine the height of Tyrion.

"We came to talk. Not to be mocked at like children", Deanery's stated as she tried to take a threatening step forward to those before her. Tried was the word, the moment she did the group all erupted in laughter. She felt embarrassed.

The dozen continued to talk among themselves, gesturing towards the company and laughing as if they were brought for pure entertainment. That was until the tent reopened. The dozen fell silent and stood straight, with their chests out, looking straight ahead. Interest peaked in Daenerys as she built the courage to look behind her.

A woman. She was not like the other women Daenerys seen throughout her short time in this forsaken place. Instead of blood marking her face, she had some type of black substance around her eyes. Her body was slimmer than the other women, her dark hair held braids that were tied back so none of her hair would be around her face. A scar was apparent on her right cheek, indented in her skin, looking as if she's had it for years. Her height only towered over Daenerys by a mere two inches it seemed. Yet, what caught Daenerys lingering stare was the way the woman held herself. She stood as if she knew of the power she had over the other Boudiccan people in the tent. Her emerald eyes left a chill running down Daenerys body once the woman settled her eyes on her.

Watching intently as the mysterious woman began to walk through the company towards her own people. She approached the woman who first spoke, settling a hand on her shoulder. Whispering words in a low enough tone that Daenerys couldn't pick up on. In a single fluid movement the shaven head woman was on her knees crying out in pain as her arm laid limp on her side. The event caused the silence in the tent to become suffocating as all eyes were on the two. The now disabled woman tried to get back up before the one who put her in the position pushed her foot down onto her neck, pressing down on it until a crack was heard.

"You killed her!" Missandei yelled out, eyes staring at the now dead woman.

"We have rules. She broke the rules. I broke her neck." The woman's voice was smooth like wine but her words were broken as she tried to talk back to Missandei in the same language. It wasn't as terrible as the man who spoke in the forest, but it was less rushed as she stretched out each vowel.

"You", she directed her comment towards Daenerys who's eyes traveled from the corpse to the woman before her, "you are the so called dragon queen are you not?"

Daenerys simply nodded her head as she let go of Missandei's hand which caught the woman's attention. Her eyes darting from the separated hands then back to the pale queen's face. She watched as the woman sat herself on the dirt floor and began to tug off the leather stash from the dead woman.

"We've come to talk to your leader about a potential alliance." This was the first time Tyrion has spoken since being captured by the Boudicca clan. The moment the words left him the feeling of regret settled in his body as a few of the men in front of him unleashed their weapons. The unsullied soldiers all shifted their bodies into a defensive position, ready to attack if needed. The woman on the ground quickly yelled out that the company could only assumed were words of a command to put down their weapons for that's exactly what happened. Each dagger and curved sword were dropped to the floor with their owners looking distasteful at the action.

"I am the leader Carina." Her named rolled off her tongue perfectly. Carina. Ca-rin-a.

"Carina, such a lovely name really, you-"

"I talk to only her", she looked back at Daenerys who's eyes were trained on her, "she is the ruler. Not you dwarf."

Carina spoke again in her own mother tongue and in a quick fashion her people left the tent. All but one who grabbed at the upper arm of an unexpected unsullied soldier. The reaction almost caused a fight, until the Boudiccan man's leader stated that they all to be taken to be given food and a separate shelter until the meeting was over. Daenerys nodded her head giving her small company permission to leave. Tyrion bowed to his queen and offered her words of encouragement before following the others out. Silence once again engulfed the tent. Carina still sat the on floor, no body beside her as one of the women from her clan took it with her when they left.

"Why", she began to question, "thought our gifts were enough to make you leave us alone."

Daenerys grimaced at the word gift. Her own men were mutilated.

"I am taking back the Seven Kingdoms, taking back my home. I can't do that without powerful allies behind me." Daenerys tried to stand straighter to give off the aura of power as she stared down at the woman.

"Why should you take it? Doesn't someone else claim it?"

"Yes, but she is not the rightful ruler. It is my birthright to take the throne."

Carina started to laugh. Her laugh liked her voice was smooth and entrancing to listen to. The woman thought that the dragon queen was amusing. She was a small thing, believing that it was her birthright to sit on an ugly chair and decide the fate of thousands of people she never met. It was entertaining hearing the battles that went on about who was the rightful ruler.

"All of you play a ridiculous game of who deserves what, when in reality none of you deserve anything", Carina now stood up and slowly made her way the queen with a misleading smile on her lips. The queen deserved nothing.

Daenerys took in a deep breath as the woman stood a mere few inches away from her. Their close proximity caused her nerves to flare as her heart beat dramatically in her chest.

"That's like saying you don't deserve to be the ruler of your own people." A chuckle left the Boudiccan woman as she raised a hand to touch the pale woman's cheek before moving down towards her throat. Chills ran down Daenerys body as the sensation of another touch invaded her senses, though those chills were replaced with panic as the other woman tightly held onto a handful of her silver hair. Yanking her head up to look in her emerald eyes.

"I was chosen to lead my people after I concurred every man and woman who challenged me. That's the difference between us. You believe your name gives you the right to rule, while I was given the right by my people."


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Punishment is justice for the unjust."   
> -Saint Augustine

Two men reciting what Daenerys could only assume were wedding vows to one another wasn't what she thought she would be witnessing in her lifetime. Almost wincing as she watched Carina cut both of the men's wrist and spilling the blood in a goblet before letting them take a drink of the substance. No words were exchange between the company as all they could do was try not offend the Boudiccan people and lose their heads. Both Daenerys and Tyrion couldn't help themselves from thinking of their own wedding day. Each of them were forced in marrying someone they didn't love, though Daenerys soon fell in love with her husband until his untimely death. Tyrion had lost his wife, he prayed for her safety and hoped that she has found someone she truly loved. Sansa Stark, in his eyes, deserved to find love.

"I didn't know men could marry each other." Missandei stated calmly as the company was left alone to sit in solidarity far away from any prying ears, as the clan celebrated among their own people. None of them bothering to look in the direction of their unwanted guests.

"From what I knew till today, they couldn't", Tyrion spoke as he watched the newly wedded couple share a kiss, "usually that type of love is kept hidden. It's not accepted in most places. Only Dorn is accepting of that practice, and now I suppose the Boudicca clan."

Loras Tyrell entered Tyrion's mind as he thought of the love affair the Tyrell boy had with Renly Baratheon. Both tried to play coy about the relationship, yet everyone and their mothers knew they shared the same bed.

"That's because you people are simple, believing only man could love woman and woman only love man." The voice of Carina caused the company to quickly look behind them to see the leader standing tall. Her stance was tense as carefully looked at each of their facial expression. She wore the leather stash that once belonged to the shaven head woman, but now it was placed around Carina's waist.

"I think it's lovely", Missandei didn't make eye contact with the Boudiccan woman as her eyes drifted to where Greyworm stood. His eyes were trained on the dark haired leader. Carina only nodded as she looked to Daenerys who was already peering at her. She didn't know what to say. Only once has she heard of this type of practice, and that was from her brother. Viserys didn't speak too kindly on the subject of a two members of the same sex sharing a bed or being in love, he told her it was disgusting and an act against the gods.

"Are you married?" Tyrion questioned.

Carina raised an eyebrow at the small man before answering a simple no. Silence enveloped the group as Carina stared at her people happily shouting with glee as they drank old sour goats milk.

"Who are those people in the forest?" Daenerys's voice made Carina's attention snap right back at her. The leader of the Boudiccan clan furrowed her eyebrows as if trying to figure out what the pale queen was trying to insinuate. "I am only asking, due to amount of bodies that were placed there."

Carina approached Daenerys and placed a hand softly against her cheek, causing the queen's skin to rise with goosebumps, "those are the bodies of men and women who decided that forcing themselves on someone else's body without consent was acceptable."

This response was not what any of the company expected. There was something almost reassuring about her remark, Missandei let out a held in breath. Most of her life she had witness and heard the cries of young women and child being forced in a situation that they didn't want to be placed in. Tyrion couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of nearly every knight, guard, and lord who forcibly took someone without their permission. Daenerys. Daenerys stood there trying to comprehend what she just heard.

I would let his whole tribe fuck you. Those were the words that Daenerys's own brother told her. He would've let any man rape his only sister in order to get what he wanted. Rape wasn't something that her own people, the Dothraki, were against. Many of the men she has met throughout her lifetime thought of it has a bad and distasteful act. To think here of all places you would become headless and be hanging in the trees, spiked against a chair, or thrown carelessly on the forest floor.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am not afraid of an army of lions lead by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep lead by a lion."  
> -Alexander The Great

Tyrion would've paid good money to witness the confusion written on the leader of the Boudiccan clan's face. He never seen such an intimidating woman look so lost in a conversation before now. Watching closely as Carina's shifted from his queen to the woman standing next to her.

The woman, who's hair seemed to be soaked in blood as a crimson color was left on her cheeks once she brushed her hair behind her ear, leaned forward and whispered into the leader's ear. They continue to exchange words with one another before Carina directed her attention to the man behind her. She had to lean her head back so he could see her lips moving in a fast pace. It was as if she spoke in one single breath.

"I do not understand your question", Carina spoke after averting her eyes from the man back to Daenerys.

The queen raised an eyebrow in confusion, now it was her turn to questioning look at her comrades, "what do you mean; you do not understand?"

"You asked if we had", Carina began to snap her fingers until the woman beside her spoke the word she was trying to remember. There was another break of silence. That's when realization became of the imp.

The Boudiccan people may know the common tongue, but their vocabulary was limited. It was a known fact that should've been more apparent when earlier that day when Missandei asked for tub for bathing and one of the few who could speak English gave her a bewildered expression. When she tried to explain in hand motions of what she needed the man clicked his tongue before waving his hand at her and walking away as he talked to himself in his own language. It shouldn't have been a surprise that there would be a language barrier.

"If I could", Tyrion took a small step forward still positioning himself in front of his queen, "do you not know the word slave?" 

Carina didn't speak, waiting for him to continue. The word itself: slave. Sounded ugly to pronounce. As Tyrion was about to explain the word a scream erupted from outside the tent. A wave of panic shot through Daenerys's spine as she was pushed to the side as Carina raced past her.

A woman was on her knee's wailing as she held the burnt corpse of a child. The few words that did leave her lips were incomprehensible. She screamed louder once a man approach her to take the child from her arms. Watching the scene unfold, Missandei was reminded of when she had to bare witness to children being snatched from their mothers and thrown into slavery. How she saw mothers try and trade their own lives for the safety of their children. Now she stood there watching a mother weep over a lost child, a child that was obviously murdered by one of her queens' own child. 

There was a moment when no one breathed. When the air was suffocating, taunting for an interruption from the crying mother. It all happened too quickly for any of the unsullied men to stop. Carina whipped around from her position, standing in front of the company, knocking the dragon queen down to her back before striking the earth next to her pale throat with a spear that was only a few seconds ago in the hands of one of her own men. Daenerys flare of panic turned into fear as she stared the eyes of a leader who could so easily end her own life.

It wasn't the first time one of her children had killed, but this time she couldn't just lock them up as a consequence. This time she laid on the dirt floor, trying to calculate what exactly will happen as a grieving mother began to scream words in a language she couldn't understand.

Carina heaved the spear from the ground and pressed it against the base of Daenerys neck.

"Your fault", her voice was sharp as she dug the spearhead deeper against her skin.

"It must've been a mis-"

"Shut his mouth!" Carina shouted, cutting Tyrion off. 

A woman walked around Carina, snatching the stash that hug loosely around her hips before wrapping it against the dwarf's mouth. Pulling his head back in the process.

"I'm sor-", now it was Daenerys turn to be cut off as the hysterical mother began to scream at her. She only assumed the words coming from her lips were not pleasant. Carina quickly sniped back at the woman making her quiet. Daenerys could see from the corner of her eyes the woman holding the burnt body tight against her breasts.

Carina lifted the spearhead from her throat and then thrust it once again into the ground. Averting her attention back to her own people she landed on the tear ridden mother. Slowly she walked to where the woman stood. Pressing a gently hand against her cheek before leaning her forehead against the woman's. The two began to whisper among themselves

The company watched with both bewilderment and fascination as the scene shifted from chaos to peace. Daenerys picked herself from the ground, as she watched the leader slowly take the child from the woman's arms before handing it to a man. Carina's eyes settled themselves on her once more. Now they didn't show anger, but they were emotionless.

"We do not hurt beasts for acting on instinct, but when their mother refuses to break them. Then we punish the mother", Daenerys took a step back on instinct before colliding with the chest of a woman who gripped tightly onto her forearms, "fire created the death of a child so it'll take the life of a man."

An unsullied man was forcefully pushed to the ground, laying in front of Carina. She kicked him so he was on his back before setting a foot against his throat and pressing down making him gasp for air. Greyworm tried to push himself forward to save his own man, but was met with a blow to the head, knocking him down.

"This man will burn for your mistake", Carina lifted her eyes from the man in front of her to the pale queen, "this is a kind punishment, Daenerys."

Her name sounded like poison coming from her lips, dangerous but tempting. For a second she forgot how to breath once her name echoed through the air, she forgot what was occurring. All Daenerys Targaryen could think of was how her name sounded coming from those lips.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The consequences of an act affect the probability of its occurring again."  
>  -B. F. Skinner

"She is being kind to you", a woman spoke ending the thick silence that laid out in the tent. There were only three Boudiccan's, two women and one man, they stood defensively in front of the company. As if they were waiting for a moment to be given a reason to attack.

"You call this kind?" Daenerys took a threatening step forward, "your leader is going to kill an innocent man!"

The woman took a few steps forward until she stood in front of the pale woman. Without hesitation she stretched her hand out to grab onto the coat Daenerys wore and pulled the queen closer. There was a moment of hesitation before the queen took notice of panic surging itself in the woman's eyes and as quickly as she was pulled forward she was pushed back. The three Boudiccan's all took a step back and averted their eyes to the ground.

Tyrion turned his head expecting to see Carina, but was instead met with a different woman. She seemed to the same height as his queen, her dark hair was messily cut right above her ears in a boyish fashion, and there was a thin scar that trailed from her eye down to her jawline on the left side of her face. Tyrion remembered this woman as the one who stood beside Carina just a few moments ago, only this time the blood from her hair and face has been washed away. He also remembered now that he never saw her away from her own leaders side. Always whispering to one another and exchanging looks.

The woman looked at her own people, before taking a second to talk. The words that came out were harsh and short, Missandei began to take notice to certain aspects of the new language. When met with hesitation or trying to think of what words to say next the people would click their tongue. 

"Eris-" the Boudiccan man spoke out but was quickly cut off by the woman making a hissing sound towards him. The woman, Eris, turned to the company.

"Carina has made it clear that you all will be attending the event. You have no choice, and if you refuse", the woman paused as she looked at Daenerys almost sneering at the queen, "your man will be wishing for death."

After those words she took her leave with the three quickly following her out.

"She's her hand." Tyrion spoke with confidence as he turned to face his own people. The company gave him a confused look, "that woman, Eris, is Carina's hand. She is basically the hand of the queen. Always following Carina, they talk in whispers to one another no matter what the subject is, if Carina moves an inch she will follow the same movement."

"And how is this information helpful? She, like the rest of the clan, have no liking towards us." Daenerys replied as she stripped herself of her coat. 

"But she has influence over-"

"Carina wishes for the pale queen to join her", Eris's voice startled the company as they quickly turned around to face her. Daenerys tried to take a step forward but her hand was caught and pulled back by Missandei who gave her a queen a pleading look.

"It will be okay, I'll be okay. Please stay together", Daenerys whispered softly. Missandei slowly let go of her hand and took a few steps back until her back hit the cold metal of Greyworm's chest plate. 

Tyrion's heart raced rapidly into his chest as he watched his queen walk out of the tent. He prayed the gods that they would protect her.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are no rewards or punishments. Only consequences"  
> -William Ralph Inge

"Eris", was the first thing Carina spoke once Daenerys and the woman entered the overlarge tent. Daenerys looked at the woman who brought her in, and concluded that, that must be her name. Eris took a step forward and outstretched her hand which Carina took. Both of them gripping onto each others forearms as they leaned in to press their foreheads together.

This was a gesture, Daenerys has witnessed many times throughout her time in the Boudiccan clan. She didn't know what it truly meant, but something told her that it was personal. Making it feel almost like a crime to watch the two women in the position they were in. Slowly they pulled apart and Eris made her way out of the tent. Daenerys watched Carina as the leader opened her mouth to say a single name. Elfrida. 

That was a name she was familiar with, for she knew girls who bore the same name. This surprised Daenerys, as all the names she has heard before not any that she has heard before. Her attention averted to Eris who now stood at the entrance of the tent. The woman's face shifted to something Daenerys could only pin-point as pitiful, before shaking her head and quickly exiting the tent.

Carina slowly walked towards a table that held an assortment of parchment and quills. Her fingers softly drifted across the scrolls as if her touch could break them.

"You think I am wrong to kill your man", her voice snapped Daenerys out of the trance she was in. Straightening her back the moment Carina turned around and leaned against the table. Once more Daenerys felt the air in her lungs escape her as the woman stared at her. The queen didn't know how to reply, she didn't want any of her people to perish for something one of her children did.

"One of your people said that you are being kind, with the choice you made", Carina began to move forward as Daenerys spoke, "I do not understand how this is kindness." 

Carina stood in front of the pale queen, her emerald eyes taking in the small details of her face, from the light freckles that scattered near her jawline to the lines under her eyes from exhaustion. There was a moment of silence before it was broken, "you do not understand our ways. You invade with your pretty face and believe we will bow and obey you."

"You swore an oath to serve my father"

"Your father was an evil man who-"

"And how he is different from you or your past leaders?" Daenerys's voice shook with anger, as it seemed to her that this was going no where. The Boudiccan leader couldn't or wouldn't see her side.

Carina's eyes narrowed as she took a step back from the queen, "we do not kill for fun. We keep to ourselves, we do not intervene in petty fights. The seven kingdoms are a pathetic excuse of what harmony should look like."

Her tongue changed to her native, as her hands clenched up. The words she spoke where fast and unintelligible to Daenerys. Though the woman quickly stopped once she noticed another person entering the tent. Daenerys didn't realize there was another being besides the two of them until Carina stopped talking. 

"Elfrida", the way the name left Carina's lips almost made Daenerys scowl. Though the Boudiccan leader's attention was on the woman, the same couldn't be said for her. Daenerys felt like she was being slowly pulled apart as Elfrida's eyes bore into her figure, as if she could murder the queen where she stood just by staring.

"I am ready", Daenerys didn't bother trying to disguise her surprise at the way the words fell from Elfrida's mouth. Each one were pronounced almost perfectly. Whereas Carina would emphasize her words and speak slowly as if that would help her from mispronouncing the words.

Daenerys quickly looked back to Carina whose jaw was clenched tightly. She only nodded, Elfrida seemed to have taken that as her signal to leave, as she took one last chance to sneer at the pale queen before exiting the tent.

"What is she ready for, Carina."

The moment Daenerys spoke her name, Carina's attention snapped to the smaller woman. Daenerys didn't mean to speak the name as it seemed to have come out on it's own. The way it flowed out her almost seemed naturally, and the way it sounded was sweet. 

"She is the one who will burn your man. She is saying that she is ready to do it."

Tyrion Lannister, loved his queen. Not in a romantic way. He loved her the way he was suppose to love his own family. With devotion and loyalty. His hands felt clammy as he tried to wipe the sweat off on the coarse fabric of his pants. The current location the company was settled at was unnerving.

More Boudiccan people would enter and leave the tent, going on with their day. He watched as a few would stop and talk with each other, sometimes one would smile at a comment. Though most would lean in close and gently touch their foreheads against one another before moving away without another word. The more Tyrion watched them interact, the less he could almost feel for them.

"It is time", the woman, Eris, who took Daenerys away spoke out as she entered the tent. It felt like a stone dropped into his stomach. Like he thought: he almost could feel for the Boudiccan people.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The dead cannot cry out for justice. It is the duty of the living to do so for them."   
> -Lois McMaster Bujold

The smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air, hours after the fire died down. Watching Elfrida burn her one of her own people, without any hesitation in her steps in doing so, caused the taste of ash to rise in Daenerys mouth. The thought of Drogo appeared in her mind as the flames rose higher in the sky.

The Boudiccan people seemed to pay no mind to the smell nor the ashes that laid on the ground. Some children began to gather some of the ashes and threw it at one another as their laughter filled the air. It was sicken to see so much joy when a death just happened.

"You are mourning", Carina spoke from behind Daenerys. Her voice alone caused a shiver to run down Daenerys spine as she turned to look at the leader.

"How could she not be", Tyrion took turn to talk as he stepped in between the two women. The uneasiness he felt since they arrived was starting to become overwhelming, as every minute that passed was a never ending torture for him. "You just had one of your minions murder-"

Carina quickly took a step towards the short man, "No, not murder. Justice."

Without another word the Boudiccan leader quickly walked away, grabbing the hand of Elfrida who was standing at a close distance. Daenerys chest started to feel heavier than before as she watched Carina leave. Tyrion didn't udder a sound as his attention was trained on his queen. The way his queen's eyes were watching the leader caused a different feeling of uneasiness to emerge.

It wasn't till the next night when Carina made her presence known again. She moved like a shadow that was nearly impossible to see. Waking Daenerys by simply setting a hand on the sleeping woman's shoulder. Quick to move the hand from the shoulder to her mouth in order to stop any sound from escaping her lips. Daenerys's heart almost stopped beating at the sight of the Boudiccan's eyes. Somehow in the night light, the vibrant green could still be seen.

"You must be quiet. I want to show you something", the voice coming from Carina sounded like honeyed wine, smooth and sweet, to Daenerys ears as she tried to regain her nearly lost breath. Nodding her head slowly, Daenerys let the woman take her hand and drag her from the tent to the cold air outside. 

The dragon queen's blood ran cold for a second before the feeling of fur covered her shoulders. Eyes averting to Carina, only to see her figure always moving in the direction away from the camp. Silence settled itself between the two as they walked for what Daenerys could only assume was an hour. It wasn't until a dim light emerged from the wooded area when Daenerys feeling of being murdered escaped her.

The sea wind brushed itself against Daenerys's skin creating a welcoming change in the atmosphere. A hum escaped her lips as she took in the view of water and the sunrise.

"My father would bring me here every morning", Carina's voice interrupted the silence, "A reminder to cherish"

Daenerys turned around to face Carina. Her eyes were closed as her head was leaning back. There was a word to describe the way she looked in that moment, but she couldn't find the right word.

"Cherish what?"

Carina opened her eyes and looked back at the pale queen, "life. That is what you people forget is the most powerful and most valuable. You all think that wealth, power, and titles are the most important thing. When it isn't. None of that can exist if you are not living."

"You took the life of-"

"Would you rather I took your child's life?"

Daenerys sucked in a breath as she turned back to the sea. The words were caught in her throat again.

"There is a natural order, Daenerys. All must die."

All men must die, were the words that Missandei once spoke to her. That time felt almost decades ago. Carina's footsteps sounded until she stood next to her. Their hands nearly touching.

"You of all should understand."

"You of all people", Daenerys corrected her without realizing, it wasn't until her eyes were back on Carina when she took noticed to what she's done. Fear tugged tied itself in a knot in her stomach as she waited for anger.

Carina hummed before the end of her lips slightly tugged upward, "yes. You of all people should understand."

For a second it felt like they were complete equals. The sky held hues of deep orange and purple, reflexing on the water creating a portrait of beauty.

"I came here for our alliance. I won't leave until I have it, you know that."

"Yes, Daenerys. I do", Carina pivoted her body so it was facing the mother of dragon. Her soft features were replaced with the same look she had when they first met, "why should I risk the lives of my people to benefit you? You haven't offered anything of value for us in exchange. Instead you come uninvited, your child murdered a babe, and your people look at my own with disgust."

The pale queen took a step back, her mouth opened to speak words but none came out. She felt like a child again, as if her brother was still here to ridicule her. Carina kicked the dirt below her feet before walking pass Daenerys and into the woods.

The second was over.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."  
> -Ernest Hemingway

Tyrion watched his queen pace in the small confines of the tent, mumbling incoherent words. Missandei sat on an uneven stool while Greyworm stood by her side. The rest of the Unsullied were outside the tent, as if they could offer some sort of protection.

"There is no reason for us to stay here any longer", Tyrion began to speak, "Carina will never agree to an alliance."

Daenerys's hand formed into fists out of frustration, "I'm not leaving-"

"Until you get the alliance I know, but we've been here for days and we are no closer to gaining any of their trust then we were the first day we arrived."

Once done speaking Tyrion ran his right hand against his face. The feeling of desperation to leave was becoming too overwhelming for him. Daenerys didn't bother to respond as she turned towards the opening of the tent. As if expecting Carina to walk in and announce an allegiance. Missandei knew first hand how stubborn her queen can become, and watching the way her was reacting, she was reaching the peak of her stubbornness. Perhaps this time Daenerys met her match.

"I do not think Carina will agree to anything we propose", Missandei spoke out as she stood to walk towards Daenerys, "I agree with Tyrion. We have other important matters we need to focus on. We can still win this war without them."

Daenerys looked at her companion. She knew what Missandei was saying was true, but there was a tugging feeling in her chest that made her feel like she shouldn't leave. Not yet.

"I-"

"Carina wishes to talk to you", Elfrida's voice rang through the tent as she entered. Only staring at the pale queen, waiting for her. Daenerys hand stretched out and took Missandei's, giving a tight squeeze before she followed the Boudiccan woman. 

The air was warm, creating a thin layer of sweat along Daenerys's skin. Her hands tightly clasped the cloak that was settled along her shoulders, trying to calm her own nerves. The moment Carina's tent came into view a feel of tightness appeared in her stomach, for the last time she spoke to the leader the event ended in unpleasantries. Elfrida opened the tent shift not bothering to enter, Daenerys took one last look at the woman, taking in her never wearying appearance of loyalty and dominance. 

"Daenerys", Carina's voice spoke out the moment the pale queen entered the tent. The Boudiccan leader sat on the ground, her hair untied framing her face, and only a dark grey tunic covering her body. Her face was clean from the normal black markings making her appear more youthful. It caught Daenerys off guard as if she was walking in on a site that shouldn't be seen by her.

"Carina", she spoke her name slowly, as if for some reason to savor the name. Carina's lip curved up, almost smiling.

"Sorry for", Carina waved her arms over herself, "I have not had the chance to get ready."

There was silence as the leader picked herself off the ground and walked towards her bedding. Slowly dressing herself with the clothing that was laid on it, Daenerys quickly looked away at the first site of her naked skin. It seemed to invasive to watch as she dressed, as if Daenerys never seen the body of a naked woman before. Yet, this time it seemed different. 

"What is it that you called me for?", a newfound confidence found its way in the mother of dragons, after Carina adjusted her final piece of garment, which was the sash wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I will go with you", Carina approached to where the queen was standing, "Elfrida and Eris will watch my people, I will send messages and they will send to me in order to keep aware of events. I will decided by one full moon if you are worthy of any sort of alliance"

The pale queen's face was filled with a mixture of shock and surprise before settling into a neutral look, "what made you change your mind?"

"Nothing is changed. My people are tired of seeing you every morn and this is the easiest way to get you to all leave."

Carina's voice was sharp as the space between them grew smaller. Daenerys could feel her breath along her own skin, the feeling of stretching her hands out to feel Carina arose in was an unsettling feeling. 

-

Daenerys watched as Carina spoke her goodbyes. The way she pressed her foreheads against those who came to watch her leave. Her people were talking in low voices as if they wouldn't dare to speak any higher than a whisper. Tyrion stood by his queen, looking her closely, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"She said only one full moon" he questioned.

"Yes"

"Shouldn't take that long to convince her then", Daenerys turned to her hand, confusion was upon her face. Tyrion took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I've read so many stories and letters written about the clan, before coming here Varys came upon a letter written about Carina. She is not one that bends easily. Whatever has happened between the two of you since our time here has made her see something, to leave her people and learn more. Neither the less we are one step closer to the alliance you want, perhaps I was wrong to think it wasn't achievable."

Daenerys didn't respond as Carina turned to look the two. Carina's eyes landed on the queen, with her back turned the people so they couldn't see her face. The sudden realization of leaving her people behind, her home, was settling in. And the look that was shown was not one of content. Both the queen and leader nodded towards one another acknowledging what is about to happen.


End file.
